The Legend MIA
by pdljmpr6
Summary: Two Missing/Extended scenes from 'The Legend'. Just another take on a few things that happened with Abby in the episode that I thought could have/ should have been handled differently. Abbycentric.


**A/N: **This is far from the first tag to Legend, and also far from my best work. It was just thing I needed to get off my chest since I, like others, thought Abby got a little 'used and abused' this episode so I wanted to make things right. So, my version of two scenes from The Legend.

**Disclaimer: **So far from being mine it's actually a little sad.

* * *

_"It's just that the last time you went to LA…one of you didn't end up coming back."_

Abby stood as Gibbs started to leave the lab and followed him.

"Don't wave me off, Gibbs," she said, grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned to face her.

"Abby-"

"I know you think I'm worrying about nothing, and that's fine. Maybe I am. So let me worry," she shifted to cross her arms over herself, pursing her lips, the cool chill of loss still too thick in the air for her liking, "just tell me, you and McGee will come home. Tell me you'll make sure to bring _both _of you home. Promise me. If you promise, I'll believe you."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Gibbs studied her a moment. She was right, he did think she was worrying about nothing. But that was what Abby did. And it didn't matter that he thought she was overreacting, _she _didn't.

He smiled, and this time it was out of reassurance instead of dismissal.

"I'll keep us safe, Abbs," he whispered, and took her by the arms to pull her toward him. He kissed her on the forehead, "and I'll bring us home. I promise."

She gave him a weak excuse for a smile and he accepted it.

He gave her a rarely seen wink as he turned to leave. He hit the button and waited for the doors to open, feeling her gaze hot on his back. He didn't turn to face her until he was on the elevator, waiting for the doors to close.

She raised her right hand.

_Bye. Love you. _

He smiled.

_Me too. See you soon. _

_---_

"Gibbs?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine Abbs," he said immediately, guessing at her reason for the call.

"You're sure?" she asked. It wasn't really why she'd called, but the assurance was always appreciated.

"Yeah."

"McGee too?"

"McGee too."

"Okay."

She bit her lip while bouncing her knee and used her free hand to curl a finger around and around one of her pigtails.

"There something else, Abbs?" He asked, as if hearing her fidgeting through he phone.

"Yes."

"And that would be?" He prompted, when she didn't immediately continue.

"It's Tony. And maybe Ziva. It's Tony and Ziva." She began in a rush.

"Are they alright?" He asked, and Abby could hear the subtle undertone of concern in his voice and knew she was two seconds from a dial tone because Gibbs would hang up to call and check up on Tony himself, so she continued quickly.

"Yes. No. I mean, I think so."

"Abby-"

"Well I-I'm not sure. Tony brought down this picture. I don't know where he got it. And he wanted me to run facial recognition on it. So I did. It wasn't for a case. So it came up as this Michael Rivkin from Isreal, supposedly a banker there. Then he asked me to see if I could find any other photos of the guy…and I did."

"Is this the part where you tell me 'what else'?"

"Gibbs, they guy was photographed talking to Director of Mossad, Eli David. And Tony totally went Gibbs on me, Gibbs. He told me not to tell Ziva what we found or what we'd done. He made me swear. I mean, not with blood or anything, but essentially he did. Gibbs it was weird and Tony is worried and if Tony's worried, then I'm worried. And when I'm worried I call you so-"

"I'll take care of it Abbs."

"You will?"

"I will."

"Good. 'Cause you know how I feel about secrets Gibbs. They're like poison, they eat up up from the inside out and leave you broken and alone having destroyed all your friendships and whatever family you have left. Gibbs, I hate secrets-"

"I know."

"And I think we've had quite enough of them, first when Tony went undercover dating that girl and then with the CIA and Director Sheppard and then with Vance and Lee-"

"Abby-"

"I _hate _secrets Gibbs," she said emphatically, "families don't keep secrets from one another."

"I said 'I will handle it'," he told her slowly, wanting to be sure she heard him through the cloud of worry surrounding her.

Abby bit her lip again, pushing back tears that she was sure were irrational and unnecessary.

"You promise?"

"Abby, we've been through this."

"Then promise me. Please, Gibbs."

Abby heard breath fall over the receiver and knew he was taking one of his long-suffering, deep breaths.

"I promise. Okay? You feel better now?"

She took a deep breath of her own and allowed her self to relax in her chair. "Much."

"Okay. Bye Abbs."

"Bye Gibbs. And come home-" she stopped as she realized there was only a dial tone at the other end. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she put the phone back on the cradle.

"Soon."

_END_


End file.
